


非正规取缔闹事法

by fareyewell



Series: The Memo 备忘录 [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fareyewell/pseuds/fareyewell
Summary: 海尔森忘记在加班时给康纳说明情况……





	非正规取缔闹事法

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wyeth0206](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyeth0206/gifts).



> 这篇是安抚辛苦工作的小伙伴，所以又沙雕又狗血23333

“请给我三个蛋挞。”

康纳在橱窗前停下了脚步，焦糖的味道甜丝丝地舔着鼻尖，橱窗里码着瑞士卷和麦芬，还有刚刚出炉的新鲜蛋挞。店员将点心塞进纸盒子里递给他，年轻人从口袋里翻出一张零钞递了过去，刚刚出炉的蛋挞隔着包装烫烫的，像下午五点半的夕阳。康纳歪了歪头试图躲开恼人的阳光，蛋挞的香味从盒子的缝隙飘出来，他走过街角的时候就忍不住打开盒子，拣了一个表面烤的最漂亮的拿了出来。

这是肯威家每周二的习惯，康纳会在下课的路上捎回三个蛋挞，两个他自己吃，还有一个给海尔森——年长男人并不是很喜欢甜食，但是他很乐意分享儿子的小点心。康纳总会在路上吃掉一个，还有一个带回家，堆上满满的草莓酱再吞掉。一般这个时候海尔森已经换上家居服窝在沙发里看晚报了，他会带回晚饭，然后头也不抬地提醒康纳不要在饭前吃太多零食。

这是当然的，如果他不说，康纳就会悄悄把冰箱里的巧克力吃掉，海尔森很乐意就此给他些小惩罚，但是让儿子乖乖吃晚饭才是更重要的事情。

而今天康纳打开门，却没有闻到晚饭的味道，他把包挂在门口的架子上，一边换鞋一边向屋里张望。

“父亲？”没人回应，只有挂钟滴滴答答地走着，康纳把蛋挞拿去了厨房，料理台干干净净，连个苹果都没有，年轻人茫然地翻出果酱瓶把自己的蛋挞吃掉。凝固的蛋挞液凉了一些依然美味，他打开冰箱，没喝完的汽水、牛奶、几个鸡蛋和一袋面包，但是依然没有晚饭。电话也安安静静的，康纳皱了皱鼻子，把巧克力拿了出来。他重新穿好鞋并带上了门，如果海尔森不在家，他需要想办法解决晚饭。

邻居家的大狗在草坪上跑来跑去，长桌和烧烤架摆在院子里，还有两个大箱子，康纳猜那里面堆满了热狗面包和小香肠。快到独立日的这个星期，很多家庭都开始组织自己的庆祝活动，年轻人跑过街角，踢开一块小石头，琢磨着怎么劝服海尔森跟他一起去姑姑家。事实上他挺想把爱德华也喊上的，一方面有爷爷在场可以让这对姐弟不要这么针锋相对，另一方面他想爱德华了。可惜老肯威先生上个月就跑出去旅行，这个时候正在欧洲某个小国流连忘返，完全不像个已经退休的老人家。

康纳眨眨眼睛，想到爷爷寄给自己的照片和短信，照片上的码头能看见模糊的海鸥和渔船的白帆，爱德华随信还附上了一些小贝壳和漂亮石头。康纳也很想一起去玩，可是他的暑假太忙了，家务活和社区志愿劳动把他业余时间占的满满的，他还开始尝试自学吉他，希望下个学期能和雅各布还有其他几个朋友组个乐队。他满脑子装满这样那样的事情逛完了商店，买了果汁、菠萝还有一罐虾仁。

回到家海尔森还是没有回来，电话没有留言，康纳看了眼时钟，已经六点多了。年轻人忍住心慌把果汁和凉透的蛋挞塞进冰箱，把菠萝切块扔进打散的鸡蛋液里倒进了锅，虾仁和芝士碎一起被塞进面包然后放进了烤箱，等到晚饭全都摆上桌，海尔森还是没有一点消息。

康纳沉默着吃完了自己的那份，站起来开始打电话，海尔森办公室的电话没有动静，他犹豫了一会拨通了另外一个。

“您好……？”年轻人小心捧着话筒，那边一个尖刻的女声回应了他，是海尔森的助理玛丽小姐，“呃，请问父……肯威先生在吗？还是在加班？”

“肯威先生已经下班了。”玛丽不耐烦道，电话那边叭叭哒哒的不知道是什么声音，还有员工远远近近的吵闹声，康纳更加疑惑，犹豫着要不要再问清楚一点时候对方挂断了电话。

年轻人举着听筒不知所措，海尔森已经下班了？那他去了哪里？

一时间康纳心中一阵恼火，海尔森当然在加班，他的理智清清楚楚地知道这件事，但是晚归这么久却没有丝毫消息也让他又惊又怕，康纳回头看了看餐桌上渐渐变凉的晚餐，又低头看了眼依然没有半句留言的电话。

十分钟之后年轻人再次关上了家门。

而等到海尔森回家时已经七点多，男人停好车几乎是小跑着打开了门。

“康纳！”他踢掉鞋子气喘吁吁，而家里连灯都没开，只有厨房隐约有一点点光线，“康纳？”他又喊了一声，感到了片刻的心虚。太平洋铁路公司的一笔生意让他和他的同事最近忙得不可开交，今天甚至格外加了很久的班，而他在忙碌中忘记了给儿子打个电话。康纳可能会担心，甚至已经生气了。海尔森有点头疼地想到。他走进厨房，看到收拾的干干净净的料理台和一份晚餐，杯子里倒满了一杯果汁，底下压着一张便条。

“去打球，晚餐吃掉，早点休息。”

没有落款，字迹也乱七八糟，海尔森拿起面包咬下去的时候感到头疼又心焦，他叹了口气。等康纳回来也许他得好好道个歉。

而钟面滴滴答答指向八点时，海尔森终于坐不住了，康纳没有要回来的意思，他去问了邻居，对方在院子里喝的醉醺醺的也给不出丝毫有价值的信息。海尔森感到自己也开始上火，他把车子再次开出门，驶进夜色里。

最后海尔森在篮球馆外面停下车，他走进体育馆的时候满场已经空无一人，只有一个年迈的清洁工在收拾场地。球馆灯火通明，只有康纳踢踢踏踏的脚步声，他正站在篮板下一次一次地将球向篮筐抛过去。

梆的一声，篮球砸在筐缘上弹开，正巧落在刚刚走进球场的海尔森脚边，弹跳几下之后不动了。康纳小跑着过来捡回篮球，经过海尔森时短暂地瞥了他一眼，然后又面无表情地向篮球架走去。

“你刚刚没抛这么急就不会脱手了，”海尔森背着手看儿子举球瞄准，年轻人漂亮的小臂向上轻轻一送，梆的一声，球再次弹飞出去，“你太心急了，康纳，这习惯不好。打球不要分心。”

刚刚回到篮筐下的年轻人猛地把球扔了出去。篮球砰砰乓乓地在地板上跳开，海尔森沉默了，康纳背对着他肩膀起伏不定。最后他的儿子抹了把脸：“回家吧。”他说，“我去洗个脸。”

康纳向盥洗室走去，短袖衫湿透紧贴着他的后背，海尔森跟上他。

“你在别扭什么？”年长者问。

“我没有，”康纳沉默着在水池前低头，陈旧的水龙头有点涩，他费了很大的力气才拧开，过大的水花溅湿了他的前襟和领口，康纳忙关小了水流，他掬起一捧水泼到脸上狠狠搓了搓，处理过的自来水刺激的眼睛刺痛，“你加班回来还不早点休息，跑来干嘛。”

“我担心你，已经八点了。”

“我是成年人了，而且我给你留了字条。”

“别说胡话，康纳，你还是个孩子，别忘了家里的门禁时间是七点半。”

“是，你的下班时间是五点。”康纳顶嘴道，“你迟到半小时，我迟到半小时——很公平。”

海尔森的表情拉了下来，加班的疲惫和儿子晚归的焦虑像把锉子不断消磨他的神经，康纳的不配合更是火上浇油。他突然走上前一把揪住了康纳的后领扯住了对方：“别那样对我说话——”做父亲的说，声线像铁板一样冰冷，“是我一直太纵容你了，让你都不知道什么是规矩。”

“放开我！”狼崽愤怒地想要把父亲的手甩开，脸上的水沿着下巴流进领子里，被打湿的衣物紧贴着康纳的身体，饱满的胸肌在敞开的领口下呼之欲出，隔着薄薄的布料，连乳头都清晰可见，海尔森突然侧过头咬住了他的脖子。

康纳倒抽一口冷气，在男人撩开他的衣服时挣扎起来。

“你疯啦！”年轻人被按上了洗手台，连头都没来得及抬起就被拽下了裤子，“这不是在家！”

海尔森没有回答，只是死死压在康纳背上，伸进衣服的手抓握着儿子的乳肉把玩。他很清楚怎样撩拨起自己的狼崽，在他拽下儿子的内裤前，年轻人就已经硬了。

男人握住年轻人的勃起轻轻抚摸，头顶昏黄的灯下有小小飞虫来回环绕，镜子脏兮兮的，洗手台也算不得干净，康纳甚至没能关上水龙头，他趴在台面上咬紧牙关，眼泪和自来水一起流进水池里。海尔森一下一下舔着他的肩颈，感到夏夜的一切都模糊起来，只剩眼前的青年清晰无比，康纳在他的抚慰下发出暧昧的喘息。晚风从半开的窗户吹进来，灯光一阵摇晃，海尔森被前液沾湿的手指滑向年轻人后穴，毫不停顿地挤进去，康纳的背绷紧了。

“别忍，”海尔森解开了自己的裤子，手指还插在儿子的身体里扩张着，“现在这里没有别人，放松。”

“……混蛋。”康纳却说，声音发着抖，海尔森看向他，年轻人的脸上湿漉漉的，不清楚究竟是未干的水还是别的，他的眼睛真的像只狼崽一样亮晶晶的，那嘴唇动了动，又重复了一遍，“混蛋。”

海尔森的动作停住了，脸上像是冰封的洋面一样冰冷。男人突然抽出尚未扩张好的手指，直直地挺了进去，康纳压抑地抽了口气，随后被海尔森抱住了腰。

“你这只泼皮小狗。”他恨声道，咬住康纳的耳朵狠狠冲撞着青年的肉洞，坚硬的头部捣开那软穴，对准康纳的敏感处戳刺，他的小狗在他身下颤抖不已，海尔森覆上年轻人撑在水池边的手，凉的惊人。

这场性事的准备并不充分，时间和地点都不合适，甚至他们谁都没工夫再去管那个没关上的水龙头。洗手台过于冰冷坚硬，海尔森的动作过于粗鲁，康纳咬紧了嘴巴不肯发出一点点声音，而海尔森也像是跟他较劲似的更狠地操开他，那根丝毫没有要结束的意思一样动作着，非逼着狼崽服软不可。康纳弓起背在男人兴奋冲撞下蜷缩起来，终于捂住脸崩溃地啜泣起来。

“康纳……”海尔森猝不及防被他吓了一跳，忙放缓动作把尚且坚硬的阴茎抽了出来，拥住了儿子的身体小声安抚他，“别哭、别……我不做了，是我冲动了。”

他伸手关掉了水龙头，把年轻人转过来轻吻对方额头，康纳一动不动，低着头像是突然变成了石像，海尔森托起他的下巴小心吻着儿子被咬的泛白的嘴唇，隐约看见狼崽通红的眼角。

“……”海尔森叹了口气，“对不起，我该给你打个电话的。”

“玛丽说你早就下班了。”康纳终于说话了，海尔森搂着他的腰，扶着他坐到水池边上去，年轻人抬起手理了理父亲额角的乱发，松松搂了海尔森的脖子，“下次别这样了，我被你吓坏了。”

“我是加班……”海尔森无奈，康纳眯起眼睛，“……好，下次一定给你打电话。”

“晚饭吃了吗？”

“吃了，鸡蛋炒的很棒，我觉得以后不用担心你饿死自己了。”

“……”康纳瞪他，“蛋挞在冰箱里。”

“嗯？”

“蛋挞——今天是周二，忙昏头了吧父亲，”狼崽哼哼唧唧的，“你的蛋挞我给你留着呢，在冰箱里……但是现在肯定不好吃了……”

“不要紧，烤一下还是会很好吃，”他亲了亲情绪稳定下来的狼崽，硬邦邦的那根暗示地碰着青年柔软腿根，“或者……至少给我个补偿的机会？”

“你这叫补偿？”康纳咧开嘴角半真半假的抱怨，但是顺从地打开了双腿，“我疼死了。”

“小混蛋，你底下咬得我动弹不得的时候可不像是不乐意。”

“我应该报警抓你的，”康纳说，在海尔森再次插进来的时候小声抽气，“你这个变态的……啊……”

他急忙捂住了自己的嘴，海尔森把他的双腿抬到了肩膀上，掐住那两团软肉就狠狠动作起来，那灼热又硕大的一根在年轻人的肉洞里又插又捣，把那湿润的穴折磨出色情的水声。

“你轻一点……啊停……你、你根本不是补偿……”

“嗯，是你自己说我是变态的，”海尔森坏笑，推高了青年的衣服去咬他的乳头，“变态的补偿就是要自己高兴……”

说着他恶意地往更深处顶了顶：“康纳，你太紧了，”男人一边动作一边慢条斯理道，“我要是忍不住射进去，你就要夹着一屁股精液回家了……如果搞脏了车，你要负责洗干净。”

康纳难以置信地瞪着他：“你这个……啊！”他挣扎着撑起身体，然后被男人掐住后颈亲到气喘吁吁，“你这个彻头彻尾的混蛋！我要报警！”

“当然，当然……”海尔森不以为意，下腹的快感一层层叠加，他把康纳完全按进怀里，然后不顾抗议射满了狼崽的肚子。

“你……你……”康纳搂着海尔森的脖子发抖，气到几乎说不出话，他的后面在高潮的快感后终于开始热辣辣地疼起来，明天他肯定没法好好坐着了。

“别一副不情不愿被侵犯的纯洁少女的表情，”海尔森满不在乎地亲了亲儿子的嘴角，捡起他的裤子帮他随意擦了擦，“明明被内射的时候都爽到高潮了，你这个淫荡的小狗崽。”

“嘿……！”康纳愤怒地躲过他的下一个吻，“你让我怎么回去？”

他指了指那个被海尔森毁掉的运动裤，而男人耸耸肩脱下了自己的外套。他把康纳从台子上拽下来（好心地扶了一把差点摔倒的儿子），然后把那件衣服围到了年轻人腰上。

“这样就行了，反正外面没有人，”他说，胡乱亲了口狼崽滚烫的脸颊，“我开了车。”

而康纳在坐上车时还在生气，他的屁股很疼，腿也很疼，尤其是感到液体沿着臀缝流出来之后，他的脸就一直红着。

“别再像个第一次分开腿的处男一样了行吗？”在等红灯的时候海尔森终于无奈地看向自己儿子，“你的初夜也没这个样子，康纳，你今天太奇怪了……野战就让你这么害羞吗？”

“你闭嘴行不行！”康纳气急败坏，拽紧了衣服挡住海尔森游移在他大腿上的目光，“我迟早会报警的，我要告诉姑姑和爷爷！”

“告诉什么？我让你光着屁股回家？我可是贡献了我的外套给你啊？”

他的狼崽更加怒不可遏，海尔森猜如果不是自己正在开车，康纳可能会直接爬过来揍他。

“……可是回去之后衣服还不是我洗！”康纳哑着嗓子怒吼。

**Author's Note:**

> *《取缔闹事法》有“狠狠警告”的衍生含义，所以标题自行理解啦~  
> *菠萝炒蛋的菜谱来自《纳粹高徒》，我也不知道好不好吃………………_(:з」∠)_


End file.
